potato_starfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Name of Zero
W O R L D - B U I L D I N G ' CHARACTERS ' THE CITY OF EDENS: Robot Neo-nazi androids: (owned by the government) based on an extreme capitalist society * These androids are specialised war machines created from using biofuels to defend the capital city of EDENS. * Intended to be the protectors of the ‘people’. * Named Eden after the original sin/ The story of creation and how Eve is a part of Adam’s rib. * The rib is part of the foundation of a body, hence supporting and protecting the organs. However, as a foundation of the body - it can be influenced by its health or corruption. The body is the society → The laws are the bones of Society. There’s a particular structure to make things work. But if one of the bones are weakened, it can damage the function of the body. ' ' Partially human - The reason why they have such a high form of intellect on the world and its history, (as well as reading human emotion) stems from not only the biofuel components but the fact that the human soul is contained inside. These human souls are the spirits of soldiers who died during the war that led to the demise of the “Garden” or the homeworld. However, due to defective consciousness and unrest in these spirits (who are eternal entities), they have become corrupted and instead have been turned into killing machines filled with contempt and intense rage towards their creator. Such machines can only be fueled by intense emotion or a strong motivation, whether it be passion or anger. These ‘killing machines’ are no longer identified by their human counterparts, but by binary-like code which could only be solved by the one who created them. No one knows who this man is, and his identity has remained a mystery for quite some time. All that is known is that a man (or being/entity) known as “Adam” or “0000” was the first prototype to ever be created by this man, in an event known as “Genealogy of the New Era” which lead to the mass production of these androids. During this particular time period, the creator himself, as well as the prototype, disappeared into obscurity, leaving no trace behind other than their historical revolution. Many believe that he simply died of old age, whereas other outlandish rumours suggest that “the two were lovers who retreated to find a peaceful life.” Regardless, all believe that they once existed, and that “Adam” is or was, the greatest Android to ever be created. ' ' With all that being said, there are 2 separate factions in the military, comprised of the Android and Development faction (NCIAs) and the Human Resources faction (ABELs), as well as a Special infantry force, which carries out special task-force duties and missions. ' ' Mixed races have lead to the lack of countries and nationalities, but are now replaced with clans and territories - sort of like historical times (proof of cyclical events - the notions of how history repeats itself.) * The notion of history repeating itself: Links back to the Robot Neo-nazis → The objective of how only the wealthy survive. → “Sand planet” - little natural resources or evidence of nature. Sort of like a big junkyard full of futuristic bits here and there ' ' THE POPULATION: Only about 1-2% of citizens live in the city of EDENS. These citizens are not ordinary, however, as their wealth and political power influences where they live and their lifestyle. The rest of the population live from moderate conditions in the outer ring of the city (30%) and the other 68% live in dire poverty or have a simple/basic way of life. * Most ‘soldiers’ are recruited by ABELs, often if not always being ‘able-bodied’ citizens. Usually, they don't have a choice, but if they are of higher class, it is common to pay your way out of conscription. The government is lenient with those of wealth, as it acts as the source of power to the ‘strong’ economy. * Some families have been recorded to go out of their way to hide their children’s identities, so that they may not be recognised in official documents, thus not able to be enrolled into conscription. This often occurs as families rely on farming and agricultural purposes to sustain their lifestyles. Similar cases have been recorded in desert clans outside of the city as combat is against their culture/beliefs. Such children are labelled as ghost children because they are not truly recognised by the government, hence an issue to the law. * NCIAs are in charge of classified information, technological development and the creation of new Androids. They never have to face the brutality of the front lines and are comprised of either talented cowards or EDENS’ greatest minds. * The Human Resources (ABELs) faction is held responsible for the needs and service of the general population, enforcing government-based laws on said population and the recruitment of new soldiers. They have been starved greatly of major economic funds needed to support the rest of EDENS’ citizens. ' ' The State Senate of EDENS: The Senate is responsible for the laws and rules to be abided by. It is made up of immensely influential figures and holds control of both the ABELs and the NCIAs. Their laws have been corrupted to the point where several loopholes can be found, especially in their legal system and the general management of outer-EDENS. The laws were instilled to prevent another humanity-threatening war from occurring, however, they have proven to be weak and worthless to more than half the population. The objective of the Senate? To keep the ‘heart’ of EDENS beating. The senate’s chairman, Zacharias Makalov is keen on innovating and carrying on his father’s legacy. ' ' The Rebellion of the State Senate: Due to the lack of responsibility from the State Senate, it has resulted in Rebellions cropping up in the outskirts of EDENS.